El Dios misterioso
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: una sacerdotiza tiene un deber.
1. Chapter 1

**claracion, los personajes de naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto**

CAP 1

LA GRAN BÚSQUEDA HA COMENZADO

Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra muy lejana

Existía una aldea donde se alababa a distintos dioses y uno de ellos era el dios de el amor mejor conocido por el nombre de "DIOS SIN FORMA" ese dios era muy quisquilloso con sus ofrendas y quien nadie lo sabia mejor que el sacerdote hiashi hyuga .

Encargado del tempo de dicho dios ya habían pasado 17 años desde que tuvo a su primera hija llamada hinata y a su hija menor de 9 años hanabi, hiashi sabia perfectamente que hanabi era muy pequeña para la búsqueda que se debía hacer para las ofrendas del dios sin forma así que decidió que la mas indicada para esa labor debería ser hinata.

Así que al amanecer se reunió con ella para discutir

Ese asunto tan importante ' hija como veras ya estoy muy viejo para llevar acabo los encargos del dios sin forma así que tu seras la encargada de llevar acabo este sagrado deber ¿ te crees capaz de lograrlo hija mía' – dijo hiashi en un tono bastante serio .

'si lo haré padre he esperado toda mi vida por ese honor y te juro que no lo voy ha echar a perder padre no te defraudare a ti ni al dios sin forma' respondió hinata .

'bien toma hija estos artículos te ayudaran a defenderte de toda adversidad solo los debes sacar de la bolsa cuando realmente sean necesarios de lo contrario no lo hagas y te entregara aquí la lista de ofrendas sagradas que exige el dios sin forma ' dijo hiashi entregándole los objetos a su hija.

Luego le señalo el camino a la primera ofrenda y sin perder mas tiempo hinata se aventuro a lo desconocido un poco aterrada por los posibles peligros que se pudieran atravesar pero sabia que solo con esto demostraría ser digna.

De ser la sacerdotisa del templo y solo así obtendría el honor que tanto había esperado toda su vida .

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los dioses la diosa del viento y el dios de las arte miraban divertidos a nuestra hinata .

'valla esto será divertido no crees hermano esa chica piensa que podrá sola con los peligros que lleva reunir esas cosas' dijo lo diosa de viento que era una mujer joven rubia de ojos verdes que vestía un vestido de seda y llevaba un gran abanico.

'si tienes razón yo creo que no durara si 3 días en la intemperie no se por que dejas que la gente se arriesgue por ti hermanito 'exclamo el dios de las artes que era un joven de cabello marrón puntiagudo moreno y de ojos negros mientras le hablaba a una figura oculta en la sombras.

'ese no es asunto tuyo además esas cosas las he pedido todo el tiempo para poner a prueba a los mortales para comprobar si dicho mortal es digno de mi ayuda o mi presencia pero hasta ahora nadie las ha reunido todas al pie de la letra y lo peor es que aun no encuentro lo que siempre me ha hecho falta pero aun no estoy seguro de que es',

Dijo la figura acercándose mas para ver el dichoso espectáculo que contemplaban sus hermanos vio con atención a la chica que menciono su hermana.

Era alta con ojos perlados y blancos al igual que su piel su cabello era largo y azulado y su cara era hermosa como el resto de su cuerpo que era delgado pero a pesar de eso tenia muy bien formadas sus caderas sin mencionar lo grande y redondeado que era su pecho.

La contemplo un largo rato hasta que al fin decidió decir algo 'bien creo que necesita algo de ayuda' exclamo la oscura figura mientras se alejaba de sus hermanos marchándose al mundo de los mortales mientras sus hermanos reían todavía mas por la reacción de su hermano.

'¡VALLA NO HAN PASADO NI 20 MINUTOS Y NUESTRO HERMANITO YA QUIERE IR AL MUNDO DE LOS MORTALES VALLA LAS HORMONAS LE ESTÁN DANDO DURO Y FEO, NUESTRO HERMANITO SE ARA UN HOMBRE¡ ¡ exclamaba el joven dios rompiendo en una carcajada.

mientras que su hermana mayor no respondió solo siguió riendo pero paro al ver que la mortal que observaban se dirigía a su primera prueba.

HINATA camino por el sendero con la cabeza en alto un tanto insegura de lo que el destino podría ponerle en frente mientras se dirigía a su primer objetivo hasta que derrepente encontró a un muchacho que parecía que esta en el cruce de camino horas antes que ella.

Hinata lo miro de arriba abajo era alto tenía ojos verdes aguamarina, pero corto y rojizo, piel blanca, y vestía un traje muy ajustado pero nada elegante. En otras palabras a hinata le pareció un chico muy apuesto pero no tenia tiempo de para eso tenia que cumplir su misión pase lo que pase así que paso de largo sin darse cuenta que el joven la tomo del brazo 'disculpa por casualidad sabes el camino al montaña espiral' dijo el joven aun sin apartar su mano de su brazo ' si pero no te diré el camino si me sigues halando de esa forma' contesto hinata enojada mientras el chico soltaba su brazo y se disculpo ' perdona es que llevo mucho tiempo sin relacionarme con otras personas que creo que he olvidado mis modales perdóname por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto el joven 'hinata hyuga y si te perdono es que tengo prisa tengo una misión muy importante y debo reunir varios objetos para ofrecérselos al dios sin forma aunque nadie pudo reunirlos todos solo la mayoría y por eso tengo que irme' respondió ella ante la disculpa del joven

'bien si vamos al mismo sitio lo mejor será que te acompañe no te parece a y mi nombre es "SABAKUNO GAARA "por si querías saberlo te ayudare en lo que pueda bueno si ¿eso quieres?'

Respondió el pelirrojo hinata asintió y le permitió acompañarla caminaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que hinata rompió el silencio '¿disculpa pero por que por vas por el mismo camino que yo a?' preguntó al pelirrojo 'veras soy un cazador de tesoros y busco ciertos objetos de inalcanzable valor que vender por ese voy a la montaña espiral y a otros sitios cercanos' – 'ya veo entonces será muy difícil viajar tranquila contigo cerca'- - no seas así yo puedo ser desterrante a veces pero no soy así todo el tiempo'- 'como digas de todas formas es mejor que me acompañes por si no conozco el camino a otros sitios ¿de acuerdo?'-

'de acuerdo hinata puedes confiar en mi' dicho esto así sellando una promesa mutua entre los 2 jóvenes que se aproximaban a su primer objetivo


	2. la tiara de la verdad

**Aclaracion, los personajes de naruto no son mios son de masais kisimoto**

CAP 3: LA TIARA DE LA VERDAD

Los 2 jóvenes caminaron varios kilómetros por lagos y bosques distintos hasta que al fin llegaron, a su primer destino la montaña espiral.

-dime Hinata-san ¿Qué estas buscando aquí?

- bien veras Gaara-san aquí se encuentra la tiara de la verdad uno de los 3 objetos

Faltantes es muy importante para mi conseguir

bien Hinata-san admiro tu determinación para lograr las cosas pero será muy

Difícil que llegues a la cima de la montaña para buscarla sin mencionar a su

Guardián

¿guardián?

si en los tesoros mas difíciles siempre hay un guardián para protegerlos el primero es el de la inteligencia el segundo de la confianza y el tecero es desconocido

valla ¿ y como sabes tanto de esas cosas Gaara-san?

Bueno veras cuando pasas tu vida viajando escuchas muchas leyendas

Genial entonces tu me podrías ayudar a subir

Seria un placer Hinata-san

Los 2siguieron caminando y lograron subir unos cuantos metros de la montaña hasta que se detuvieron a descansar

una pregunta Gaara-san

dime

bien ¿por que después de tanto tiempo viajando solo quisiste acompañarme, en mi loco deber?

Bien tal vez por que estoy buscando un tesoro que nunca jamás podré, encontrar solo y es mas , que cualquier cosa material

¿Qué es?

Aun no lo se pero ,ahora estoy pensando que no lo encontrare sin tu ayuda Hinata-san

G-gracias-dijo un poco roja

¿Que te pasa Hinata-san? ¿tienes fiebre? Dijo preocupado el pelirrojo

No es nada será mejor que durmamos un poco para terminar mas rápido con esto

Tienes razón buenas noches Hinata-san

Buenas noches Gaara-san

Luego ambos jóvenes durmieron placidamente bajo las estrellas, a la mañana siguiente, Gaara y Hinata siguieron escalando, la inmensa montaña hasta que llegaron a una cueva, que tenía una entrada muy particular parecía una puerta.

bien detrás de esa puerta se encuentra la tiara que buscas y con ella el primer guardián

¿y tú no vas a acompañarme?

No puedo solo los que buscan la tiara pueden entrar yo no busco la tiara así que por ahora, todo depende de ti hinata-san, suerte

Gracias Gaara-san espero lograrlo

Se que lo harás confió en ti

Hinata entra a la cueva y Gaara queda afuera y piensa para si

"estuvo a punto de descubrir mi identidad debería dejar de delatarme, de esa forma, espero que Hinata-san logre vencer a shikamaru, solo asi sabré si es a ella a la que estoy buscando, y no a la tiara"

Mientras tanto hinata llegar a un a un hueco iluminado hay estaba un pedestal, con una hermosa tiara de oro.

al fin la tiara de la verdad-

dijo triunfante pero entonces apareció un inmenso venado que se oculto en unas rocas, luego lacio un joven , soñoliento de cabello negro con una cola, sujetando su cabello.

valla después de 2000 años al fin viene alguien por aquí ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hinata Hyuuga

Bien así que vienes por el tesoro que tengo que proteger mi nombre es shikamaru guardián de la inteligencia, si quieres la tiara tienes que se mas astuta que yo

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Bien tienes que encontrar la tiara que mi asistente esconderá en la cueva , si la encuentra primero ganas el derecho de llevártela, pero si pierdes tienes que entregarme lo mas valioso que tienes,¿ aceptas?.

Si por que no

Bien empecemos

Los dos buscaron por todos lados Hinata se adentro mas en la cueva y shikamaru molía cada roca, a su paso para encontrarla, luego de unas horas, ambos la hallaron, en una roca en el centro de un río.

Bien nuevo trato como ambos la encontramos, ahora gana el primero en tocarla

bien

shikamaru tomo su forma de venado y comenzó atravesar el rìo sin problemas, hinata utilizo una asaliente como balsa yací comenzo, una pequeña carrera en la que hinata, resulto triunfante.

bien lo admito me has ganado puedes llevarte la tiara de la verdad, pero te advierto los demás guardianes son mas rudos que yo.

no me importa yo cumpliré mi misión sea como sea

bien la salida esta por aya suerte niña

gracias

Hinata salio al fin de la cueva encontrándose a un feliz Gaara que la esperaba

-¿Cómo te fue Hinata-san?

- lo conseguí Gaara-san

bien cual es la siguiente cosa que tienes que buscar

el rubí del espíritu

bien y ¿donde esta?

En la pradera verde que esta a 3 pueblos de aquí

Así continua el gran viaje para nuestro protagonistas pero que nuevos, peligros les esperan lo sabran próximamente

continuara


	3. chapter 4

******aclaracion, los personajes de naruto no son mios son de masais kisimoto**

**Capitulo 4 **

**EXPLICACION**** Y REVELACION**

Luego de dejar la torre espiral Gaara y Hinata decidieron tomar un descanso en un pueblo cercano, pagaron una posada, y de hay fueron a comprar provisiones, hay Hinata aprovecho para un pequeño interrogatorio.

-Gaara-san

si Hinata-san

bien ¿podrías explicarme más acerca de esos guardianes?

Claro Hinata-san ¿Qué quieres saber?

Bien ¿Cómo fue que ellos tuvieron, que estar confinados a cuidar de los tesoros?

Es una buena pregunta Hinata-san, tienen que hacerlo por que es un castigo

¿de quien?

Del dios sin forma

¿por que?

Veras Hinata-san ellos fueron castigados, por distintas razones, la primordial fue avaricia, la segunda envidia y la tercera ambición

¿podrías darme un ejemplo?

Si por ejemplo: "shikamaru el antes de ser guardián era el aprendiz de un filosofo al, que el Dios sin forma le confió la tiara de la verdad, cuyo poder es el conocimiento ilimitado, shikamaru supo que con ese poder superaría a su mentor, y seria reconocido mundialmente, así que una noche, mato a su maestro mientras dormía."

Eso es terrible

Si y hay mas" y en ese momento shikamaru pensó que, había logrado su cometido, pero no fue así el dios son forma, lo estuvo, observando sin que el se diera cuenta, así que lo confino a estar, para siempre en la montaña espiral, el lugar donde vivía su maestro, a cuidar de la tiara, hasta que alguien puro, lograra vencerlo y llevársela"

Increíble

Si te ¿te gustaría escuchar otro relato Hinata-san?

Si gracias Gaara-san

Bien este es sobre e tu segundo problema : EL GUARDIAN DE LA CONFIANZA " hace 1200 años un muchacho llamado ROCK LEE el era un joven de grandes expectativas y sueños, su maestro Gay , tenia mucha fe en el y parecía que nada en su vida, iba a destruir nada en su "perfecta vida" hasta que un día alguien lo supero era un joven, sacerdote llamado NEJI HYUUGA,"

Enserio ¿mi ancestro?

Si, bien " el venció a Lee lastimando algo mas que su cuerpo, su orgullo y por querer ser mejor que el le pidió, a su maestro el tesoro del dojo, el rubí de la confianza , cuyo poder el hacer que la fuerza de su portador sea inmensa, así que decidió pelear con su nuevo rival venciéndolo, fácilmente, pero al usar esta mística joya, comenzó a perder su humildad que lo caracterizaba y peleaba con cualquiera, por el simple hecho de lucirse, con los demás, lo cual no le agrado a cierto dios, su castigo fue estar confinado a las llanuras verdes protegiendo ese rubí, y al igual que shikamaru tendrá que esperar a que alguien se leve esa joya y lo libere de su tormento"

Guau

¿quieres escuchar sobre el último guardián?

Si, gracias

Bien : "su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha el era el mejor cazador de tesoros, del mundo, solo le faltaba un tesoro para completar su colección, el tesoro mas preciado de los dioses y los mortales, EL ANILLO DE LA ETERNIDAD, que le da a su poseedor, la ventaja que solo los Dioses poseen, la inmortalidad y juventud eterna, el logro robarlo pero ese robo le costo un precio muy alto"

¿Qué sucedió?

Veras " pasaron 100 años y el no moría, no envejecía, pero los demás a su alrededor si, toda su familia sus hijos, nietos bisnietos, morían y envejecían pero el no lo peor vino un par de siglos después cuando los dioses lo condenaron, como a shikamaru y a lee, tubo que proteger por 2 milenios el objeto que causo su desgracia la peor parte es que , si logra ser liberado el"

¿Qué le sucederá?

Como el no murió ni envejeció en 300 años, cuando regrese a su estado mortal se desintegrara en millones de partículas, de polvo.

Eso es terrible ¿y no pudieron hacer algo mas piadoso por el?

No Hinata-san

Pues eso esta mal

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que eso de castigar de esa forma tan cruel a las personas no es justa, los dioses deberían ser más considerados con sus condenados.

Pero Hinata-san es la única forma de justicia que ellos conocen

Pues debería haber otra forma

Sabes Hinata-san tu deberías ser Diosa

¿d-de que estas h-hablando Gaara-san?

Si tu serias una diosa estupenda

P-pero eso es imposible yo soy mortal, yo jamás podría ser diosa aparte, no soy muy bonita que digamos

No digas eso eres una mujer divina, preciosa, atractiva y educada. no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie a demás tu darías justicia pacifica y cambiarias las cosas

G-gracias Gaara-san- dijo sonrojada

Bueno será mejor que sigamos comprando antes que anochezca

Si tienes razón

luego de terminar las compras se dirigieron aun hermoso lago que quedaba cerca del pueblo de hay pudieron contemplar el oatardecer.

sabes Hinata-san

¿Qué cosa Gaara-san?

Antes veía el atardecer y no me daba ningún significado pero ahora, si

¿Por qué?

Por que me recuerda a ti, o al menos una faceta de ti que me fascina

¿Cómo cual? -Pregunto sonrojada

Como cuando ese adorable rubor que tienes ahora surca, tu bello rostro

G-gracias-dijo dijo mas roja

De nada bien creo que debemos irnos ya se hace tarde

Si pero, por cierto

¿Qué?

Bueno vamos a dormir juntos o separados

Bueno no te sabría responder pero lo haría por una condición

¿Cuál?- pregunto impaciente hinata

Bueno si me das un beso

Bien- dijo ella rozando sus labios poco a poco poso sus brazos en el cuello de el, mientras este rodeaba su fina cintura.

**Bien aquí termina el capi lamento dejarlo a medias pero lo recompensare en el próximo habra lemon y sera mas largo y habra menos bla bla bla. **


	4. el guerrero que perdio el orgullo

******Aclaracion, los personajes de naruto no son mios son de masais kisimoto**

**CAPITULO 5: el guerrero que perdió el orgullo**

Luego de unos segundos se separaron algo apenados Hinata por la inesperada acción del chico y Gaara por, la expresión de Hinata por el gesto.

Hinata yo... no se que me paso

No puso continuar, por al sentir de nuevo los calidos y suaves labios de Hinata, sobre los suyos, el beso volvió mas apasionado y profundo que nunca sus leguas se juntaban mas, y mas y sus cuerpos se apegaban mas el uno al otro hasta que se separaron nuevamente.

¿Hinata?- pregunto algo extrañado el ojiverde

Gaara esta bien, se que yo te gusto por eso, y-yo t-te

¿bese?

Exacto

Bien mejor, regresemos a la posada no es seguro estar aquí a estas horas-

Dijo caminando, Hinata reacciono y corroí detrás de el.

**Mientras tanto en la lejana pradera verde**

Lee el guardián de la confianza se encontraba muy pensativo, y arrepentido por sus acciones pasadas sentado en una pequeña colina, mientras acariciaba a una pequeña ardilla.

Sabes a veces quisiera volver, atrás y disculparme con Gai sensei, con Ten Ten y sobre todo contigo…Neji

Susurro triste mientras los atormentadores recuerdo de su pasado amenazaron con aparecer

**FLASH BACK**

El se encontraba entrenando en la plaza del pueblo al fin, seria elegido para ser el sucesor de su maestro en el Dojo, nunca antes estuvo tan emocionado hasta que.

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Neji Hyuuga vengo a retar al dueño del Dojo

el dueño salio hace 2 horas, y además para que quieres retarlo

veras el tiene una gema que necesito para ofrecerla a mi Dios, es una prueba muy importante y mi honor esta en juego

pues si quieres el rubí de la confianza primero tendrás que pelear conmigo antes, de que llegue Gai sensei

entiendo entonces será por la mala

Dijo el Hyuuga en posición de combate Lee, hizo lo mismo comenzado a dar una, serie de puñetazos que Neji esquivaba, muy bien antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Neji le respondió con un pequeño pero letal golpe en el abdomen seguido de una patada, en el tobillo, Lee no pudo, responder a los ataques de su oponente el resulto, ser mas rápido que el.

Antes de lo previsto ya se encontraba en el suelo suelo, con dificultad para respirar, apenas si podía moverse poco a poco perdió el conocimiento. Luego de unas horas despertó, en su cama.

-Lee despertaste que bien- dijo una voz suave

¿Ten Ten?-dijo dudoso dirigiéndole a la aludida que le ponia unos vendajes

me alegra que estés bien, estuve muy preocupada por ti

ese chico, se llevo el rubí, Gai sensei se enfadara conmigo

no te preocupes Gai sensei gano nuestro pueblo aun conserva el rubí-dijo feliz mientras terminaba de ventarlo

todo es mi culpa- dijo triste

¿por que lo dices?- dijo preocupada

Si, ese sujeto no me hubiera sorprendido no hubiera, perdido y si no hubiera perdido, ahora seguro estaría celebrando mi acenso en el Dojo

Lee, el no es malo para empezar ese chico me ayudo a cargarte, incluso pago el alcohol para tus heridas

¡NO NECESITO LA COMPACION DE NADA NI DE NADIE, Y MENOS DE UN EXTRANJERO PRESUMIDO COMO EL!-grito furico

Bien si no necesitas, a nadie me iré-dijo enojada la chica

Ten ten espera

Adiós lee-dijo enojada cerrando la puerta dejando a un confundido y triste Lee

Los días pasaron Neji se llevaba muy bien con la gente de el pueblo y para desgracia de Lee, se llevaba fenomenal con Ten ten , el siguió entrenando y retando en numerosas ocasiones a Neji y siempre perdía.

La desesperación y la envidia lo cegaron, y decidió tomar medidas drásticas, entro al Dojo y tomo el rubí, del que todo el pueblo y en especial Gai sensei hablaban, el sabía que esa joya le daría la fortaleza que necesaria, para vencer a su rival.

Así que al día siguiente antes de la partida de Neji a Konoha, Lee lo reto por ultima vez, Neji acepto y comenzó el combate.

Neji le dio uno de sus puñetazos cortos pero letales al moreno pero, resulto que esta vez Lee era mas rápido, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió una fuerte parada departe de su oponente, y el Hyuuga no pudo continuar y cayo al suelo malherido, Lee estuvo apunto de darle el golpe fatal hasta que.

¡LEE QUE YA BASTA!- grito desesperada Ten ten poniéndose en frente de Neji para bloquear el golpe

no interrumpas ¿quieres?, voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas-dijo iracundo

Lee por favor- dijo en un sollozo la castaña- no sigas, esto se esta saliendo de control se que estas molesto con Neji pero esa no es razón para que intentes matarlo

Ese no es asunto tuyo- dijo tajante apunto de golpearla, pero no lo hizo solo retrocedió

Ya veo usaste el rubí- dijo el ojiblando con voz quebrada- esa cosa en manos de alguien inmaduro y de corazón frágil solo te servirá para arruinar tu vida

No me importa, mejor procura irte de mi pueblo, perdedor, vámonos Ten ten

No Lee

¿Qué?

Me iré con Neji

¿Qué? ¿acaso te gustan los debiluchos?-dijo burlón

No porque el tiene algo que antes veía en ti, y que ahora ya no existe

¿Qué cosa?

La humildad, ya no eres el chico sensible, bondadoso y humilde que eras

Bien y ¿que soy entonces?

¡un monstruo!- dijo molesta llevando a Neji acuestas con el doctor

Bien vete, no te necesito yo puedo triunfar solo y sabrás de lo que te predite, ja ja ja- rió irónico

Pasaron 4 meses Lee era el mejor peleador nadie podía, vencerlo pero cada victoria que ganaba, lo hacia mas, arrogante, mas presumido, mas orgulloso.

El viejo Lee había muerto, al igual que su sensei y Lee termino siendo el nuevo senseí del Dojo, pensó que con dicho titulo sería admirado, pero fue todo lo contrarío la gente, que no toleraba su nueva actitud, termino rechazándolo, al principio se sintió herido por el rechazo pero luego, y llano le importaba hasta que un día. Despertó en un templo extraño rodeado de mucha gente parecía un tribunal y en el centro estaba un hombre, con cara sería parecía ser el juez era un hombre castaño de cabellos alborotados y ojos azules su mirada irradiaba enojo.

-¿donde estoy? Pregunto nervioso

estas en la corte de los dioses-dijo el hombre

¿q-quien es u-usted?-pregunto asustado

Yo soy Dono el dios de la justicia, estas aquí por un crimen fatal

¿Cuál?

Utilizar un artefacto divino para tus propios propósitos, y haberlo utilizado muy mal

Se refieren al rubí

Si, mi hijo lo hizo para que tu sensei pudiera proteger a tu aldea, y entregársela a sus sucesores, para que no sufrieran represalia, pero al parecer tu la usaste solo para presumir, y hasta pensabas matar a un alma inocente

Puedo explicarlo el rubí me cegó

Si porque solo eres un niño bobo, con malas intenciones en realidad no fue el rubí lo que te cegó, fuiste tú

¿pero como?

Veras el rubí absorbió tu energía negativa y la aumento, causando que, tu envidia, celos y ego aumentara no me queda mas remedio que darte el pero de los castigos y es…

¡espera padre!-dijo un vocecilla del otro lado del salón era un pequeño, pelirrojo de ojos verdes su mirada era inocente y llena de preocupación-padre por favor perdónalo, este mortal no merece la pena máxima, a diferencia de Nara el no mato a nadie dale otra oportunidad

Gaara no te metas en esto, tu aun eres un mocoso ignorante este mugroso mortal utilizo tu, rubí para sus fines egoístas ¿y tu quieres que lo dejemos ir?

Padre por favor el tal vez cometió un error pero es la naturaleza de los mortales, no fue su culpa

Lo lamento hijo pero aquí, solo se hace lo que yo digo te sentencio a…

¡padre no!-grito llorando Gaara

A ser el guardián de esta piedra te quedaras en las llanuras , cercanas a tu pueblo, protegerás el rubí hasta que alguien de corazón y mente pura, te lo quite.- sentencio Dono dando por finalizada la reunión

**FIN DEL FASH BACK**

"luego de eso me quede aquí a veces quisiera nunca haber usado esta cosa, si hubiera sido menos orgulloso, si hubiera sido menos estupido, talvez no estaría aquí, pero ya es tarde gracias Gaara hiciste lo que pudiste pero, se que muy pronto seré libre lo se" pensó por ultimo y sonrió por primera vez en sus 2000 años.

**MIENTRAS TANTO ** **EN LA POSADA**

-Gaara-kun

-si Hinata-san

iré a bañarme al lago –dijo a peliazul marchándose del lugar

Mientras tanto Gaara quedo pensativo un momento

"perdóname Lee, no pude hacer nada pero al menos se que Hinata si puede hacer algo por ti, confió que ella sea la persona que te libere del cautiverio que mi padre impuso en ti, tal vez así me siento menos culpable ahora" pensó algo triste, el joven dios hasta que

hola hermanito

-tú- respondió molesto el pelirrojo

Continuara

**¿Quién le habla a gaara? ¿Ocurrirá algo en el lago? Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**NUESTRO HERMOSO AMOR PROHIBIDO **


	5. el amor tiene un precio

**Aclaracion, los personajes de naruto no son mios son de masais kisimoto**

**Perdonen si mi estilo es pobre al igual que mi narración disculpen. Esta dedicado al shikatema**

**Cap 7 el amor tiene un precio**

En el mundo de los dioses Temari la diosa del viento, se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos esos lamentables y dulces recuerdos del amor que alguna vez compartió con un mortal, y que no sabía su el aun se acordaba de ella más a aun que fue por causa suya la razón por la que el mato a su maestro y fue condenado.

Ese terrible pensamiento hizo que de esos hermosos ojos cielo brotara una traicionera lagrima de amargura y dolor pero al recordar que su amado ahora estaba libre la hizo sentir feliz atrás vez y mas rememorando lo que antes habían compartido.

**Flash back**

Ella era una chica muy rebelde según su padre a pesar de ser la mayor de sus 3 hermanos teína menos privilegios que ellos.

Pero igual eso no la apartaba de sus aventuras rompiendo 2 o 3 reglas que su padre le imponía, un día ella decidió descender al mundo mortal aun con la amenazadora ley de no hacerlo sin premiso previó decidió arriesgarse.

Al llegar descubrió que el mundo mortal no tenia nada que envidiar al mundo de celestial observo maravillada al ver la belleza se los ríos, los árboles, las flores, los animales y el cielo.

Sobre todo el encanto de os pueblos y ciudades, para finalizar su recorrido la joven diosa subió una enorme montaña sin problemas al llegar a la montaña a la cima encontró a un joven que a su vista le pareció muy apuesto su piel morena, su cabello negro largo atado por una cinta , se sonrojo al ver que no traía camisa mostrando su firme torso mientras cortaba algo de leña.

La rubia decidió saludarlo pero para ganarse su apreció reunió un poco de agua en una pequeña vasija que había comprado en un pueblo, suponiendo que estría cansado.

—hola—saludo Temari con una calida sonrisa

—hola—respondió el joven impresionado por la belleza de ja chica frente a el — ¿Qué hace una chica, aquí en la montaña de un ermitaño y su aprendiz? — pregunto con asombro y desconfianza a la vez.

—veras, yo solo estaba paseando por la pradera cercana, no sabía de este lugar— contesto modestamente la chica— por cierto mi nombre es Temari.

—Shikamaru , un placer conocerte no ceo a casi nadie por aui y los únicas mujeres que pasan son ancianas— respondió mencionando lo ultimo divertido.

—gracias, ten— dijo la chica entregándole el recipiente con a agua — es para ti , seguro estas cansado—

—gracias—

A partir de ese día inicio en romance hermoso y prohibido en el que ambos pensaron que jamas terminaria hasta que.

—Shika— menciono nerviosa

—¿si?— pregunto divertido inocente a la noticia que escucharia

—no podré, volver a verte— respondió en un sollozo

—¿Por qué?—

Veras, yo soy una diosa mi padre descubrió lo nuestro y simplemente no se me permitirá volver a verte —

debe haber alguna forma—

la ley pero es algo imposible—

¿cuàl—

Es que te conviertas en dios, y eso es algo imposible—

Nada es imposible mi amor, te prometo que esta noche yo descubrire como convertirme en un dios y vivir a tu lado para siempre—menciono firme tomando las manos de su amada.

Oh shika— pronuncio feliz la rubia correspondiendo al tierno beso del moreno.

Esa noche fue la noche fatal en la que Shikamaru Nara mato a su maestro y robó la tieara de la sabiduría. Esa misma noche fue enviado a la corte de los dioses y fue sentenciado por Dono y Kankuro a ser el guardián de la tiara.

**Fin del flash back**

Aunque con algo de melancolía, decidió volver al reino mortal

A la misma montaña donde sabía que su amado seguiria hay, encontró la casa del ermitaño toco la puerta 3 veces y como por arte de magia se abrió.

—hola— saludo con ternura al ver a su amada luego a su amado luego de tanto tiempo.

—¿Temari?— preguntó confuso al verla nuevamente.

—pensé que te habias olvidado de mi —

—jamas, Shika eso nunca— finalizo besando sus labios sintiendo como su amado correspondió al beso.

**Mientras tanto camino a las praderas verdes.**

Gaara Hinata caminaban felices tomados de las manos desde la noche anterior nunca se separaban en el camino Gaara sabía que su hermana y su amor estaban a salvo en eso el pelirrojo al fin sintió por una vez paz que no tubo en 2000 años.

" espero que tu desees la felicidad para mi y Hinata, como yo

Deseo la tuya ahora" pensó feliz con el amor de su vida a su lado

Continuara.


	6. la bestia de las verdes praderas

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto**

**Capitulo 8 la bestia de las verdes praderas**

Gaara y Hinata se dirigían al pueblo cercano a las praderas verdes, pero al momento de ir allá Gaara decidió quedarse en el pueblo con la excusa de que era para comprar provisiones, así que Hinata tuvo que emprender el viaje sola no tardo en llegar a puesto que dichas praderas se encontraba a solo 2 kilómetros del pueblo.

Al ver las praderas le extraño bastante no ver al guardián del rubí cerca solo una pequeña ardilla que estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente como si le extrañara bastante su presencia.

—hola amiguito— menciono cariñosa la hyuuga agachándose para acariciar al animal pero este solo se retiro huyendo hacia un arbusto, de allí salio un hombre de apariencia era extravagante.

Era alto de cabellos oscuros y cortos con ojos saltones y cejas muy pronunciadas, aparte sus ropas estaban muy ajustadas al cuerpo.

—yo soy rock lee el guardián del rubí del valor antes de llevarte a tu desafió dime tu nombre—comento serio el hombre.

—soy hyuuga Hinata — respondió firme la joven

— ¿descendiente de Neji hyuuga?— pregunto dudoso el hombre

—si ¿por qué?

—por nada, si quieres el rubí del valor tendrás que pasar por unas pruebas c/u mas difícil que la anterior, y no solo serán las pruebas tu única dificultad también estará el acertijo final que te daré.

—Aceptare eso— respondió con entusiasmo la joven

—bien pues, comienza entonces — menciono algo enojado dando la señal de partida.

Hinata partió por el camino señalado por Lee, al caminar unos kilómetros hasta encontrar un muro en el que había una escritura que decía.

"si quieres encontrar el rubí arma esta imagen?

Hinata armo la imagen sin muchos problemas resultando ser un mapa que señalaba el camino al siguiente obstáculo.

**Mientras tanto con shikamaru y temari**

y dime shika, cuand te pusiste la tiara tu supiste como convertir a un humano en Dios?.— pregunto Temari con algo de entusiasmo.

Si

¿Cómo?

Se necesitan 3 artículos divinos

¿Puede ser cualquiera?— preguntó dudosa

No, tienen que ser de un mismo dios solo así un humano se convertirá en dios, aunque hay un medio alternativo.

¿Cuál?

Pero para eso necesitare tu ayuda amor

Te escucho—

Necesito que me consigas ambrosia— menciono serio

**Mientras tanto con Hinata**

Hinata llego a otro muro donde habían 3 figuras diferentes grabadas en una roca. Hinata no tardo mucho en encontrarlas y llegar hasta una colina donde estaba le rubí y Lee esperando.

felicidades has alcanzado el rubí y la oportunidad de contestar mi acertijo ¿lista?—

si— contesto firme la chica.

Bien, ¿cuales fueron los pecados que cometí para que el rubí estuviera maldito?—

Hinata lo pensó con detenimiento cual sería su respuesta hasta que recordó lo que le dijo su padre cuando era niña.

—_Hinata?_

_¿si padre?_

_Te aré una pregunta._

_¿cuál?_

_¿Cuáles eran los pecados que maldijeron el rubí del valor?_

_No lo se_

_La envidia y el orgullo._

La envidia y el orgullo— contesto con firmeza

¿esa es tu respuesta?

Si

Felicidades, el rubí es tuyo.

Gracias

Y pensar que la promesa que me hizo el dios sin forma se cumplió al fin volveré a ser libre.— menciono feliz y emocionado el joven.

¿tu viste al dios sin forma?— preguntó extrañada

Si , el es un niño pequeño, tiene es pelirrojo, y sus cabellos son algo alborotados.

¿tiene ojos aguamarina?

Si, como adivinaste.

Es que conozco a alguien que encaja con la descripción es todo, aparte no puede ser el por que ese chico se muy madura para ser un niño.

Entonces no es el, bueno tengo que irme gracias por liberarme adios. — se despidio lee con una sonrisa camino al norte.

Adios— contesto Hinata rumbo al pueblo mientras caminaba una duda fugaz cruzo por su mente una duda que pondría en riesgo su relación.

"gaara será el dios sin forma?"

**Gracias por leer mi historia espero que les guste gracias a gaahina ae por tenerme paciencia y a mis otras lectoras espero que les guste chao**


	7. el hombre que no deseo la inmortalidad

**Los personajes de naruto no son mios son propiedad de masashi kisimoto .**

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras esta vez voy a darles una retribución por no haber actualizado todo este tiempo**

**Capitulo 9 el hombre que no deseo la inmortalidad**

Sasuke Uchiha el guardián de el anillo de la inmortalidad esperaba su triste y predecible destino en el valle de la desolación mientras pensaba en su vida anterior.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?—

se pregunto el hombre de cabellos azabache mientras recordaba como fue que llego allí y como había perdido lo que mas amaba.

_**Hace 2500 años**_

_Sasuke Uchiha el gran buscador de tesoros era el héroe de la gran nación de Konoha gracias a sus grandes hallazgos la gente de Konoha lograba conseguir ingresos casi ilimitados puesto que los tesoros que este conseguía eran raros y escasos._

_Sasuke era un hombre orgulloso puesto que era feliz con su esposa Karin y sus 2 hijos y su hija, también contaba con amigos como su inseparable compañero que aventuras Naruto Uzumaki._

El hombre curvo algo parecido a una sonrisa al pensar en su inquieto, amable y valiente amigo también en todos los líos en los que lo metían por su causa.

_Sasuke basaba sus expediciones de búsqueda en los libros antiguos puesto que en ellos hallaba la información correcta y a veces exagerada de cómo hallar dichos objetos._

_El casi siempre optaba por los tesoros que parecían mas un mito que una realidad ya que el siempre esta dispuesto a todo por demostrar la verdad de los hechos y desmentir falsedades._

_Un día para su desgracia hallo en un libro muy antiguo la leyenda del anillo de la inmortalidad, la rara joya que podía conceder vida eterna absoluta al que lo poseyera mientras lo tuviera puesto._

_Al día siguiente Sasuke y Naruto emprendieron rumbo al valle de la perdición lugar en el que se encontraba el preciado objeto, conciente que tal vez no regresaría decidió dedicarle unas posibles ultimas palabras a su esposa._

_Karin se que posiblemente no vuelva solo quiero decirte que desde el día que nos casamos hasta el momento siempre te amor y no hubo un momento en que no pensara en ti y en los niños ustedes son lo mas importante para mi si algo llega a pasarme ten en claro que lo que te digo ahora es verdad y procura llevar estas palabras en tu corazón, tal y como guardare tu imagen en el mío.—_

_Sasuke sabes bien que los niños y yo siempre te amaremos nadie tomara tu lugar y no te preocupes nosotros esperaremos pacientes tu regreso.— _

_Luego de eso y un beso de despedida, partieron al lugar donde quizá morirían._

_Luego de una larga travesía por valles, montañas, ríos, y peñascos al fin encontraron el valle de la perdición._

—_oye Sasuke si ese anillo es tan importante ¿no debería estar algo o alguien custodiándolo?_

_En ese momento un enorme dragón apareció frente a ellos._

—_tenias que preguntar idiota_

_Luego de una cruenta batalla en la que Naruto termino gravemente herido, puesto que el dragón atravesó su cuerpo con la punta de su cola._

—_Naruto por favor no mueras amigo.— _

—_no te preocupes Sasuke tu ve por el anillo. — _

—_eso no importa ahora ¿Qué no vez que estas muriéndote? —_

—_de todas formas sabíamos que tarde o temprano uno de los 2 moriría y de plano ese tubo que ser yo al menos se que al morir los dioses me aceptaran en el paraíso tu aun tienes una misión que cumplir si no lo haces por ti hazlo en memoria mía y de mi familia._

_Dicho esto el joven murió en brazos de su querido amigo luego de esa tétrica despedida Sasuke avanza hasta llegar a un pedestal en donde se encontraba el anillo, al acercarse ocurrió lo inesperado el anillo voló y se incrusto en su dedo índice, tras varios intentos de quitarse halló un escrito en la que decía lo siguiente._

_Aquel que halle este anillo lo traera hasta el fin de los tiempos si se lo quitara hasta ya pasados los 200 años de uso, pero la consecuencia sería la muerte instantanea._

_El hombre volvió a su aldea con malas noticias acerca de la triste muerte de su amigo aunque nadie lo culpo por eso, el se sintió culpable. _

_Pasaron los años en los demas menos en el su amada esposa murió gracias a una enfermedad Terminal, tuvo las desgracia de ver pasar el tiempo frente a el pero no pasaba en su cuerpo veía nacer, crecer y morir y morir a muchos y eso lo deprimía mas y mas._

_Un día el despertó en un lugar muy extraño parecía una corte._

—_Sasuke Uchiha por hurtar el tesoro mas preciado de los dioses quedas sentenciado a ser su nuevo guardián y protector hasta que alguien te libere._

—_que caso tiene yo ya no tengo ninguna razón por que vivir mis eternos días puesto todo lo que ame alguna vez ya ha muerto.—_

—_me alegra que pienses así por que al ser liberado morirás regresando al polvo en el que tu y los demás hombres fueron forjados._

_Dicho esto fue enviado al valle de la perdición y hay estuvo hasta entonces._

Soltó un suspiro hondo mientras observaba el horizonte .

**Mientras tanto con Hinata**

Hinata caminaba hacia el pueblo con una enorme duda ¿Gaara el dios sin forma? Bueno eso explicaría por q nunca la acompañaba en los desafíos pero no tenia que hacer conjeturas aparte los dioses no envejecen se supone que si son de una forma se que dan así por siempre ¿no? Bueno tal vez tarde o temprano lo averiguaría

_**Gracias a todas mis lectoras**_

_**A **_**baunyoko****, ****AkasuLoveCristina****, ****yue yuna**** y a ****angeldark2805**** les prometo que el proximo capi sera mejor**


	8. un gran descubrimiento

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto**

**Capitulo 10 un gran descubrimiento**

Temari y Shikamaru seguían empeñados en su busqueda de la ambrosía su busqueda los llevo a un gran paraíso secreto que aparentemente solo los dioses conocian, Temari aun dudaba qeu el plan de Shikamaru funcionara ademas, era extricatamente prohibido ir a ese lugar puesto que su padre queria a toda costa que los humanos se nivelaran a los Dioses.

y segun Shikamaru la ambrosía era un medio alternativo para ser Dios, sin necesidad de articulos divinos solo era consumirla y el cuerpo mortal pasaria hacer materia infinita, o al menos eso era lo que le había explicado aparte tenía que confiar en el puesto que de no ser por qeu el uso la tiara de la sabiduria no le creería ni una sola palabra, pero de algo estaba segura si los decubrían ambos pagarían las consecuencias.

**mientras tanto con Gaara y Hinata**

Gaara y Hinata ivan rumbo a al valle de la perdición tras el ultimo objeto divino que sería ofrcido al Dios sin forma, que Hinata aun insistia que era Gaara aunque no podía armar ninguna conjetura al respecto, parte ¿como rayos puede creer que el es el Dios sin forma?.

digo como un hombre aprentemente normal sería un Dios para coemnzar si su teoría fuera correcta los dioses envejecen y se ven exageradamente magnificos como angeles divinos con cuerpos de atleta y enormes protuverancias, bueno lo ultimo lo pensó son querrer en fin aun no podía juzgar a Gaara hasta averiguar mas detenidamente su pasado para saber, si sus sospechas.

—G-Gaara kun?— pregunto algo nerviosa a su novio.

—¿ si que pasa Hina?—pregunto algo confundido por su actitud.

—d-dime, ¿como f-fue tu vida?—

—¿por que preguntas eso? inquirió dudoso al no comprender su acción.

—v-veras, ahora que somos novios creo que no se mucho de ti y me gustaría conocerte mejor para que nuestra relación sea mas plena y duradera.— argumento Hinata.

—no hay mucho que decir, mi padre nunca me ponía atención, mi hermana se metía en problemas y mi hermano nunca dejo de fastidiarme la existencia.— respondió sereno el hombre.

—¿y tu madre?—Hinata no pudo hacer algo mas que entristecerce al ver la expreción de dolor en Gaara al escuchar esa pregunta.

—mi madre murió al darme a luz.— respondió triste.

—p-perdona amor yo no sabía— se disculpo la joven temiendo lo peor.

—descuida tu no sabías, ademas eso paso hace años— respondió el joven conuna falsa sonrisa para tranquilizarla. —ademas ya te hable mucho de mi ¿por q tu no me cuentas mas de ti?.—

—no se por donde empezar, fui criada en Konoha por una familia de sacerdotes fieles al Dios sin forma, en mi familia solo somos: mi padre, mi hermana Hanobi y yo. mi madre murió hace algunos años tambien enfermo de una rara enfermedad de la que no hay cura, pero no nos preocumos mucho por su alma— respondió algo calmada.

—¿por q?— pregunto sorprendido Gaara.

—por q, sabemos que el Dios sin forma la cuida día y noche ese es nuestro consuelo— agreo alere la chica.

—en eso tienes razon era el la cuida y la cuidara por siempre.—completo feliz el pelirrojo besndo con dulzula a la joven.

**mientras tanto en la cueva inmortal**

Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban en el fondo de la cueva, buscando la preciada ambrosía.

—¿Shika estas seguro de esto?— pregunto asustada Temari.

—Claro que si, ademas ya es tarde para rendirse ahora ¿no lo cree?—

unos pasos mas los llevaron a unos objetos boluminosos y con apariencia viscosa.

— ¿estas seguro que esto es ambrosía?—pregunto incredula Temari.

—si, con solo comer esto al fin cumpliremos, nuestra meta de estar juntos por siempre.— menciono emocionado el chico tomando un poco de ambrosía.

—esto podría ser peligroso— argumento preocupada la rubia

Shikamaru hizo caso omiso de eso y consumio la extrala sustancia, al hacerlo una luz extraña lo invadió.

—¡¡SHIKA!!— grito preocupada Temari pensando que algo malo le estaba pasando pero al ver que la luz se había extinguido pudo comprender qeu pasaba.

—al fin lo logramos.—menciono triunfante el joven.

continuara

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**yue yuna**

**AkasunaLoveCristina **

**lovesephiroth**

**y **

**baunkoyo**


	9. el ultimo tesoro

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto**

**Capitulo 11 el último tesoro**

Sasuke se encontraba en el valle de la perdición observando a los viajeros que se acercaban a sus tierras, al ver que eran una pareja de enamorados se enterneció mucho al ver que ellos le recordaban a el y a su esposa años atras.

_Sasuke antes era un viajero nomada viajando sin rumbo de hogar fijo hasta que encontro una villa llamada Konoha hay según le habían dicho había una gran biblioteca, con un sin numero de libros sobre tesoros era algo qeu el debía aprovechar. Al llegar al local no vió a nadie._

_—¿hay alguien aqui?— pregunto dudoso de encontrar vida en ese lugar._

_—si, ¿que se le ofrece?—pregunto la bibliotecaria que a los ojos de sasuke era un angel._

_—yo, señorita.—contesto embelezado el Uchiha._

_con el tiempo ellos salieron y formaron una hermosa familia con formada por ellos dos y sus hijos, aparte ella fue la razón por la que se quedo y establecio su vida en Konoha._

al ver que la pareja se encontraba muy cerca decidió dejar sus recuerdos atras por el momento tenía que concentrarse en su labor, tomo pocisión en el pilar mas alto y tomó su forma animal, Preparado para lo que sea.

Gaara y Hinata se encotraban muy cerca del valle de la perdición Gaara sabía que para este reto si no debía dejarla sola conocía perfectamente lo agresivo que Sasuke podría ser no arriesgaría al amor de su vida, por ningun motivo permitiría que el lastimara a su mas preciado tesoro.

—¿Gaara-kun?—pregunto preocupada la chica al ver al joven tan pensativo.

—¿si? Hinata— contesto saliendo de su ensoñación.

—¿me acompañaras esta vez?—pregunto la joven.

—si, Hinata no permitire que hagas esto sola, eres lo mas preciado para mi y no permitire que te lastimen.— respondió valeroso el hombre aflorando un sonrojo en la chica.

Se dieron un beso sueve, para retomar el camino hacia el terrible valle de la perdición donde se decidiría sii Hinata era digna de poseer tal tesoro o no, al llegar a la montaña tubieron que escalarla hasta la cima, donde encontraron el altar donde se encontraba el anillo de la inmortalidad, Hinata observo maravillada la belleza del objeto, era increíble que algo tan hermoso fuese tan hostil y poderoso aun con las adverticias de Gaara se acerco hasta el altar para contemplarlo mejor hasta que de la nada salto un enorme león de melena negra sus ojos rojos resplandecian de furia y dolor.

Gaara la alejo a tiempo del animal que luego cambió a un hombre de cabello liso y negro y ojos rojos como la sangre, que al principio los miraban con furía paraluego cambiar a paz al ver a Hinata nueo recuerdos golpearon con fuerza su ya desconcertada mente.

_Luego del fatiro y triste retorno del valle de la perdición Sasuke se sentía culpable por la muerte de Naruto no podía imaginar la tristeza y dolor que Sakura y sus hijos experimentaban era horrible pensar que el causo su muerte y los había dejado a ellos a su suerte, pero su dolor fue sanado a la llegada de su único amor._

_—Sakura y los niños estan bien, ellos se iran a vivir con los padres de Sakura hasta que ella encuentre un empleo recuerda que la casa que tienen aun no la habían terminado de pagar, igual no te preocupes ellos no te culpan por lo que paso.—habló con serenidad y algo de lastima la pelirroja mientras le entragaba su té._

_—aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello, el era mi amigo y no pude hacer nada por el, solo verlo morir.—contesto con dolor el hombre._

_—no, te procupes el no te culpa nadie te culpa.—respondió alentadora la mujer mientras lo besaba tiernamente en los labios._

_Derrepente ella comenzó a toser y cayó inconciente al suelo._

_—¡Karin!—grito asustado._

luego se consentro en los visitantes, con un semblante poco amistoso retomando su forma humana.

—bien, si ustedes vienen aqui por el anillo tendran que enfrentarme en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo los dos, si ganan tendrán el anillo si no ganan moriran aqui.—

Al terminar eso comenzo la pelea primero peleó Hinata aunque estaba entrenada en artes marciales sasuke casi la noquea con dos movimentos suaves conciente de que era una mujer, luego peleó Gaara hay los papeles fueron al reves para Sasuke puesto que Gaara lo venció con dos golpes en el estomago y tres en la cabeza, con eso lo reconoció al instante pero decidió no renegar solo deseaba recordar su ultimo recuerdo de su esposa.

_Karin se encontraba tendida en una cama, su tuberculosis era severa los medicos no pidian hacer nada por ella y segun ellos ya estaba lista para morir._

sintió como se desbanecia su cuerpo haciendose polvo sonrio con tristeza al fin volveria a los brazos de su amada, Hinata observo triste como Sasuke se desvanecia frente a los ojos de ambos, pero igual aprovecho para ir por el anillo al tomarlo una luz intensa lo rodeó.

_"¿que es eso?" pensó enseguida._

continuara.

**agradecimientos a:**

**lovesephiroth**

**akusunalovecristina**

**baunkoyo**

**uzumakizoe**

**kittirasi**

**y**

**yueyuna**

_—te amo Sasuke.— fue lo ultimo que oyo de ella antes de morir._


	10. la verdad

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto**

**Capitulo 12 la verdad**

Luego de un instante la luz dejo de rodearla para cuando se disipó la luz, pudó ver que Gaara estaba rodeado de ella, era algo extraño iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpido por Gaara.

—veras, Hinata tengo algo que confesarte—admitió en tono algo apenado.—veras yo soy el Dios sin forma, no he podido confesartelo por que al principio quería asegurarme que tú serías la verdadera elegida para obtener el tesoro mas preciado.—articulo el hombre con naturalidad.

—¿cuál?—pregunto la chica asustada y confundida.

—ser un Dios por eso, tú y nadie mas en 2000 años a podido reunir los tres tesoros pero ahora que los has reunido podrás ser una Diosa.—explico.

—¿pero como puedo ser una diosa?—pregunto ya mas calmada.

—bien te mostraré—primero poso con cuidado la tiara en su cabeza, despúes colocó el rubí en el hueco de la Tiara y para finalizar colocó el anillo en su dedo. —ahora ya esta hecho, ahora ya eres una Diosa al fin podremos estar juntos en paz—menciono contento. —bien tenemos que irnos nos esperan.—agregó aun mas féliz tomando de la mano a Hinata.

—un minuto ¿a donde vamos y quienes no esperan?—pregunto algo molesta y confundida.

—iremos al mundo de los dioses, han esperado 2000 años por que al fin encontre a mi esposa—respondió féliz.

Hinata solo respondió con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras ambos viajaban a lo alto del cielo, ella quedo impactada con la belleza de aquel luegar, era como un palacio enorme hecho por nubes y columnas hechas de las mismas el cielo azul era un esplendido techo aunque miro con estrañes a las personas que los resivian.

Una de ellas eran una chica rubia con su cabello sujetó por cuatro coletas, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Gaara pero a diferencia de el se notaba que era mas animada y el que estaba a su lado era ¿Shikamaru?.

—Temari que hace Shikamaru aqui?—pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

—yo te explicare Gaara, que problematico—comento despreopado el joven.—veras luego de que Hinata me liberará Temari fué a visitarme, ambos fuímos en busca de la ambrosia al comerla, logre ser Dios y aquí me tienes listo para soportar tu problematica boda.—menciono lo último con desden.

—no seas, así Shika—regaño con ira la chica.—ellos tubieron que pasar por mucho para venir aqui.—luego de decirle eso a su novio se retracto para voltearse y saludar a su cuñada.—hola mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Temari—se presentó amablemente la chica.—no hay tiempo que perder tienes que vestirte rápido la ceremonía va a comenzar.—anuncio apresurada.—y eso va para ti tambien—eso se lo dirigió a Gaara para luego irse con Hinata a un vestidor.

En el vestidor Hinata se vistió con algo de confusión ¿tan pronto iban a casarse? bueno ella amaba a Gaara y sabía que el tambien la amaba pero era muy extremista casarse el mismo día que fue convertida en Diosa eso lo hablaría enseguida con temari.

—Temari ¿por qué Gaara y yo debemos casarnos ahora?—pregunto algo apenada.

—bueno eso es decisión de mi padre, el siempre quizo que Gaara se casara con una mujer digna de el, y al ver que tu fuiste la única que consigió reunir los objetos demostraste ser digna de ser la esposa de mi hermano.—repondió con naturalidad Temari.

Luego de esa platica las dos fueron camino al altar.

En el altar todos esperaban ansiosos por ver a la novia, Dono se encontraba en el centro del altar mirando de reojo a su hijo menor que lo miraba con rabía, igual el no lo culpaba no merecia otra mirada de parte de el, al llegar Hinata todos se levantaron por la impresión al ver semejante belleza ninguna de las diosas que habían hay se comparaban con ella, igual debían admitir que no solo por su belleza había llegado tan lejos al llegar Hinata se inicio la ceremonia.

continuara

**agradecimientos a:**

**akasunalovecristina**

**uzumaki zoe y**

**kittirasi**

**baunkoyo**


End file.
